Untold Secrets
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: Red Arrow is missing, the only one who knows the truth is a Shadow. She refuses to talk to the JL, she's taken into Mt Justice for interrogation. What happens when Robin recognizes her from his past, when he goes missing too? Are any of them safe? RAxOC
1. Mystery Girl and Blade

**So this story won my poll, yay! I'm not going to post Hell to Pay until I have like one or two chapters off Unexpected left. Hope you like this story!**

**I don't own Young Justice, and if I did it probably wouldn't be a kid's show anymore...**

* * *

><p>The young teens stood inside the crowded room full of older people. They looked around, making sure they blended in as best they could.<p>

Wally crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "This is pointless, what are we supposed to be looking for again?"

Artemis looked mad as she responded. "I can't believe we have to come while Robin is away doing who knows what. I sweat they do this just to make me suffer."

Wally smirked. "Could be worse."

She glared at him. "How?"

His smirk turned into a full out grin. "You could be wearing a shorter dress." He gestured to her long flowing green dress.

Artemis growled at him. "Shut it, Baywatch!"

Megan smiled. "This place looks amazing, I can't believe you aren't enjoying this Artemis."

"Who could?" A voice appeared next to them. "It's just a pointless party for rich snobs given by their parents so they can brag to other less fortunate families."

The four of them turned to see a girl with gray eyes and long flowing black hair which was half held up and half going down her shoulders. She was wearing a purple dress that went to her ankles with an opening down her leg up her thigh. The thing that shocked them was the man standing beside her, Red Arrow aka Roy Harper.

"Are you gonna keep staring or close your mouths?" The girl asked.

"What are you doing her, Harper?" Artemis asked him.

He glared. "I could ask you the same question, Crock."

"We were invited." She gestured to all of them.

The girl smirked at Roy's scowl.

"Um, who are you?" Wally asked the girl.

"Harper's date. And you are?" She asked them.

"I'm Megan; this is Wally, Artemis, Kal, and Connor." Megan introduced.

"Ok so now you know each-other, let's go." Roy ordered her.

"Don't be rude, Harper." The girl scolded. "I'm just trying to be nice."

He snorted. "You, nice?"

This earned him an elbow to the stomach. "I'm sorry sweetie but you brought that upon yourself, I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." She apologized in a sickly sweet voice.

He forced a smile upon his lips. "No problem, honey." He hissed.

He gave him another sweet smile. "I'm sorry Roy, did that hurt?" Her expression turned to one of anger. "Because I can if it doesn't."

He didn't even flinch. "Whatever let's just get this over with." He growled.

"Nothing would make me happier." She replied, grabbing his arm. "It was nice meeting you guys, who know maybe we'll see each-other again soon."

"What just happened?" Connor asked curiously.

They all watched as they both retreated. "Is it just me or was that a little too weird?" Wally spoke out loud.

"How about we pretend this didn't happen?" Artemis offered, her eyes clouded with confusion at the events that had previously occurred.

"Perhaps it is for the best, we never speak of this again." Kaldur replied slowly.

"Agreed." Both Artemis and Wally spoke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Days Later<strong>_

The young girl raced over the rooftops, her legs carrying her swiftly over the buildings.

Her boots make soft sounds against the cement as she kept running. Avoiding_ them_ at all costs.

She skidded to a halt as a figure in blue and a red cape landed in front of her and jumped over him while she still had enough momentum to keep her going non-stop.

The chase continued for a while before she was pushed against the floor with an explosive arrow and she landed crouched, one knee on the cold stone floor. "I can honestly say I'm disappointed." She taunted, her voice slightly muffled by the mask she wore which covered the lower part of her face, leaving he hair and eyes visible. "I expected for it to take you half the time it did to catch me."

"You weren't easy to find. Now, don't move." The blonde archer ordered her.

"Or what?" She asked him. "You'll shoot me?"

"I'm considering the possibility." He responded, growling.

"Now, now Arrow. That's no way to talk to the girl who's your only chance at finding your son, if you even think of his as that." She scolded.

Green Arrow narrowed his eyes at her. "I need you alive, not in perfect health. A couple of broken bones won't change anything."

"Enough, you are not hurting her." Batman interrupted the would-be argument between the girl and the man.

"I don't think I'd be the one getting hurt." She muttered.

Batman looked to her. "And we're taking you into our custody."

"I figured as much." The girl responded.

"What is your name?" The blonde woman, standing beside the archer, asked in a cold voice.

The girl dropped her weapons and lowered her mask onto her neck, smirking. "Call me Blade."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter and I know it was really short but the chapters will be getting longer in later chapters, I just needed to introduce the story and my mystery girl and Blade...<strong>

**Please review! Tell me what I can improve on or what I should change! **


	2. The Melody AKA Aria

**Considering this chapter was already written a long time ago it was pretty easy for me to update again, all I had to do was make some minor changes :)**

**I don't own Young Justice, just mystery girl and Blade.****XP**

* * *

><p>The team stood in the main room or the cave and waited for their mentors to arrive.<p>

Fifteen minutes earlier Batman had called and told them to meet all of them at the entrance. They did as told and waited for their arrival.

They all straightened up as they hear the computer announce Batman and Green Arrow's arrival.

The looks on both men's faces were dead serious.

Batman looked at each of them before speaking. "Red Arrow is missing; we believe the League of Shadows was involved. A couple of hours ago we stopped a paid assassination and captured one of their members. Unfortunately she refuses to talk and we're bringing her for further interrogation."

"What?"

"Spe- Red Arrow's missing?"

"Since when?"

"How long has he been missing?"

They all spoke simultaneously and Batman raised an arm to silence them. "For now we ask all of you remain calm and when to stay away from the assassin, we don't know how dangerous she is."

"If you don't want us around her then why bring her here?" Superboy asked.

Green Arrow spoke. "We need a secure location to put her in and we can't risk taking her to Watchtower."

"Who is she?" Robin asked.

"We don't know, fingerprints are inconclusive and DNA doesn't match with any known criminals. She also refuses to tell us any useful information." Barman's face didn't change.

"So you're saying you know nothing about her?" Wally asked.

Batman narrowed his eyes at him. "No, we're saying that she refuses to tell us anything important. From what she did tell us she did have a run in with Red Arrow before his disappearance."

"So when are you bringing her?" Robin asked.

Batman and Green Arrow looked at each-other before speaking. "Right now."

Just as they said that Superman and Black Canary entered with a girl that had her hands together with thick metal cuffs in-front of her.

The girl's eyes were blindfolded and they stopped in front of us before Canary removed the blindfold from the girl's eyes.

The girl looked at them with an unreadable expression in her eyes and she looked at each one for a moment before her eyes set on Robin and both their widened slightly, taking in each-other's appearances.

The Batman looked at her then at Robin slightly before speaking. "Black Canary, Green Arrow; can you take her to the interrogating room?"

Black Canary nodded and led the girl down the hallway. Everyone else looked at their retreating figures. "You can continue doing whatever you were doing before this, Robin may I have a word with you?"

Robin nodded and followed his mentor out of the room.

Once they were far from the rest Batman turned to him, waiting for an explanation.

Robin hesitated. "Are… are you sure she's a Shadow?"

Batman nodded. "Yes, she admitted it herself."

Robin looked down at the ground. "I can't believe this, she worked at Haley's circus. I just can't believe she would do something like this; she used to be so nice to everyone. She was the daughter of the dagger thrower."

"Do you know where she came from?" Batman asked.

"Whenever she asked she told us it didn't matter but I think her mother was Italian."

Batman nodded and was about to walk out. "What's going to happen to her once we find Red Arrow?"

"I don't know Robin."

* * *

><p>The three people walked silently with Canary leading and "Blade" in the middle.<p>

They stopped in the front of a door and they stepped in without a word.

Canary motioned for her to sit down in the chair facing the door and she herself stood with GA next to the door waiting for Batman.

Blade looked down at the table and stood as still as possible with two people watching you, with one that probably wants to know where his ex-partner/son was.

She didn't even bother to look up when the Batman came in. She felt that the two others left and when the door closed, she finally looked up at the man with the cowl.

"Are you gonna interrogate me again? My answers will be the same." She didn't even flinch when he glared at her.

"You realize you're putting a member of the League in jeopardy by keeping quiet, right?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "He'd be the same with or without my mouth open."

He said nothing so she kept talking. "I will tell you one thing though; if you didn't want this to happen you should have given him the respect he wanted."

* * *

><p>The rest of the heroes in the mountain were crowded next to the video footage of the interrogation.<p>

They were curious as to see how Batman was doing and so far it wasn't getting anywhere.

So far all she would do is answer the question with something else or just say a sarcastic remark, Batman didn't look very happy.

After about ten minutes of talking Batman came out of the room and stood in front of everyone. "One more second in there and I'll kill her."

Black Canary spoke up. "Maybe if we try a different approach she'll tell us, let me talk to her."

Batman looked uncertain. "Come on the least I can do is try, Roy's like a son to me. I care about him too."

He nodded. "Fine, but don't let her turn the conversation around."

Canary nodded and walked to the door. Blade looked up at her and smirked. "Did the Bat get fed up with me already? That was fast, it usually takes longer to get under people's skin but I guess he does have a bit of a temper."

Black Canary sat down across from her and put her hands on the table. "Is there anything I can call you besides Blade, a more formal name?"

The smirk remained. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours, but judging by the fact that you're dating the Archer and he's Oliver Queen I'm pretty sure I know exactly who you are..."

"In that case I think it would only be fair if I knew who you were." Canary responded.

Blade's smirk completely vanished. "I can't even begin to tell you how wrong that statement truly is."

"But you're still going to tell me."

She kept her eyes on the table. "I guess I've got nothing to lose by telling you, it's Aria."

"That's a beautiful name, what about a surname?" Dinah commented.

Aria looked up at her and leaned back in her seat. "Don't have one."

"Everyone has one." Black Canary responded.

"One of the many things my father neglected to give me." She muttered.

Black Canary stood up and placed her hands on the table. "Well I need one from you so start talking."

Aria also stood up and narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't think this little nice act of yours is going to do anything, I know your every move. Turns out the brat was useful for something before, well, you know."

She smirked, sitting down on her seat again.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood in silence outside as they looked at what was happening, was that a confession?<p>

The stared at Aria for a long moment as she looked down at the table were her bound hands were rested.

Black Canary sat back down. "What do you mean by that?"

Aria bit her lip before speaking out again. "The idiot refused to listen, I told him the chances of him surviving on his own were slim but he's way more hard headed than I though. Your little Red Arrow is dead, killed three nights ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Time for the Mail Bag!<strong>

**rose of darkness 469- You'll see what happened to Roy soon enough MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**iSniffMarkers- Lol that's really sad...**

**musicismyhero- Ok btw I love that username...**

**Reina Grayson- Yes I have your attention! XD**

**FudoTwin17- Are you appointed by this story? (opposite of disappointed) XD**

**speedylove- Lol and while you have no homework I'm ignoring mine... not a good idea...**

**IMPORTANT! VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**For those of you who are thinking "HELLO THIS IS A RED ARROW AND OC STORY LETTY'S NOT REALLY GOING TO KILL HIM!" **

**Well I have something to tell you, STOP BEING SUCH A SMARTASS, OF COURSE I CAN KILL HIM IT'S MY STORY! **

**NOW REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW AGAIN!**


	3. We All Break Eventually

**I've got to say that I never expected I would update crying.**

**But have any of you ever felt like it's just not worth is anymore? Do you wish that you could just end it all so all of this crazy shit wouldn't be happening to you anymore? Well I have, don't get me wrong I love life and everything but I get sick of it sometimes.**

**I'm sorry but I'm not really up to doing the mail bag today so I'll just let you continue with the story.**

* * *

><p>"She has to be lying, Red Arrow can't be dead." Kid Flash exclaimed.<p>

By this time a lot of the other Justice League members had heard about the disappearance and had come to see if they could help.

"KF's right, he can't just be dead. He's Speedy, there has to be something she's not telling us." Robin agreed as Batman lowered the volume on the conversation.

"I do not think she is lying, she seems sincere." J'onn looked at Batman. "Her thoughts are mixed but I can get enough to tell that she truly believes he is dead."

"Just because she believes it doesn't make it true, right?" GA asked.

"I cannot be sure but there is much she is holding back on us, it seems she has been through a lot. Both before and after she joined the Shadows." He looked at Megan. "I do not want you to even try to go into her mind, it is too much for even me to handle and she was mentally pushing me out. Whatever you want to get out of her you need to make her say it."

Just as he walked away from the hall a breeze came and the Flash was standing next to the heroes. "I couldn't find anything."

"We may not have anything to find if what she's saying is true, we need to make her tell us more…" Batman was about to continue when Black Canary walked out.

She locked her fingers together. "She refuses to tell me more than she already has, and she won't tell me what happened."

"Do you think she killed him?" Artemis asked.

"It's possible. We need someone she can be more open to, someone she can trust." Batman started looking at Aria.

"Someone she cares about." Robin added. He looked up at his mentor. "You said there's no match for her in the criminal database but what about the victims? Something caused her to join the Shadows, we need to find what it was."

Batman nodded. "I'll have Red Tornado look through the DNA, in the mean time I want all of you to go out and search anywhere and anything. Leave no stone unturned, there has to be some evidence of what happened. Robin I want you to try to talk to her, maybe talking to someone closer to her age will get her to open up. You also have more experience in interrogation then the rest."

Robin nodded as the others walked away, leaving him and his mentor alone.

Batman looked down at him. "Are you going to be okay with this?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But do you mind turning off the cameras, that way we won't be risking our identities?"

Batman gave him a small nod. "No problem, I'll make sure no one interrupts you too. If you need me just give me a call on your com-link."

Robin nodded and stepped to the door to open it. "Batman, you should lock the door behind me. She was also a good escape artist."

* * *

><p>Aria knew exactly what was going on outside, she mentally grinned at the realization that she was right to suspect it was him.<p>

She may have been looking at the ground but she was well aware of everything.

Everything was going according to plan, with luck she'd soon be out of here with no worries at all.

After all, that's what she had been promised when she signed up for this.

* * *

><p>Robin took his seat across from her and waited until she looked up at him.<p>

She didn't look all the way up but he was aware she knew of his presence. "So now they sent you to talk to me? Isn't what I told them enough, can't you just accept he's dead?"

Robin looked at her. "If he is dead tell me how he died or at least who killed him."

"What difference will it make? He's still dead, nothing you do will ever bring the guy you knew back. He's long gone and you people have to accept that."

"Why haven't you tried to escape yet? I know you probably could, I mean, you were so good at sneaking around before."

She looked up at him. "Why bother? I don't have anywhere better to go, nothing better to do. Oh by the way tell your little mentor he can have these back." She threw him the handcuffs.

"What happened to you? They told me you and your dad died."

"Oh what happened to me? I made a fucking mistake Grayson! One with good intentions but still a mistake." She crossed her arms and waited for his reaction.

"What did you do?"

"Turns out we both knew some who was going to be a murderer's next victim." She gave a dry laugh. "The asshole didn't even see it coming.

"You know Sportsmaster, right? He brought me back to the League of Shadows and they saw potential in me so they faked my death and gave me a new life. They trained me to be an assassin and I've been one of them ever since."

"You didn't have to join them, you could have asked anyone for help. Everyone liked you, they would have done anything to help you. If I would have known…" She cut him off as she raised her hand.

"If you and Daddy-Bats would have known he would have handed me right to the authorities. After all I did kill a man in cold blood, they would have never believed my story. What I should have done was found a gun and pull the trigger." She gave him a small smile. "There's nothing you can do, what happened; it happened for a reason. You know, I use to wish I could go back in time and change everything but not anymore.

"Instead of babysitting you, Ricky G, I would have been at my old house living the good life with mom and dad. And most importantly, I would have never met your parents, your mom reminded me of mine so much. I wish they were here so I could tell them that I loved them."

"If you loved them so much than tell me what you did to my friend." Robin whispered.

"You want to know what happened to him? Fine! It was a contract killing, they paid us and we got the job done. He wasn't expecting me to be there, that was what gave me an advantage." She smirked, amusement filling her eyes. "Arsenal finished him off."

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly when I woke up this morning I thought I'd be updating on more happy terms but I guess life just loves to screw with me any chance it gets. But in case you haven't figured it (the story's plot) out already look it up because I also don't feel like going into geek mode and explaining.<strong>

**I know if you'd realize why it is I'm crying I would probably seem selfish to you a little shallow but it's not really just because of just one thing.**

**I love my family and wouldn't give anything for them but sometimes they just don't get it, no one really does. I may seem all tough and strong on the outside but in the inside I'm human! I'm tired of hiding all of this, tired of pretending that I don't care and that it doesn't affect me because it does, more than they could imagine. If only they could realize how much I really need them because I'm sick of all of this messed up shit that's happening to us, why can't they understand that I'm still just that kid they've raised for years? I'd love to see all of this pain and suffering go away, but I know things don't work like that and that's why I've been bottling up all of my feelings. I guess after a while everyone has to break, and that time's now for me. They don't understand me, they don't understand my mind and they don't understand what I'm feeling. My older sister thinks I act like a bitch to her and I do. I though at least she would understand what I was going through but it's only now that I realize how stupid that it. It also makes me realize how bad it is too hide behind this mask. I guess that's why I like superheroes, because I also hide behind a mask but they do it because they want to protect. I do it because I don't want to be hurt anymore.**

**Why can't all this pain and suffering just end? **


	4. Lo Prometto

**I wanted to thank everyone for listening to my little rant last chapter, I really just needed to blow of a lot of steam. But I'm better now, my life is once again full of joy, at the expense of others but still joy...**

**Wanna know why? Of course you don't, but I'm going to say anyways. Well I recently learned that Karma can be a real bitch, because my sister lost her voice and so I don't have to hear her talk! (I know it sounds mean but you wouldn't want to be me when around her, trust me...)**

**So now for the mail bag :) (I'm only doing reviews, not PMs ok?)**

**FudoTwin17- Thank you!**

**speedylove- For me it's the complete opposite, they think I should be showing emotion and need someone and they're always telling me that I shouldn't be so heartless. I'm sorry about what's going on in your life too; my dad's kind of like your mom, except he keeps saying he'll stop drinking and he never does. And what makes it worse it that my family keeps forgiving him for everything that he's caused us, lucky for me he's no where near us right now and completely out of this state because I'd probably get into an argument with him. It's gotten to the point that I haven't talked to him in months, since like around June I've only talked to him once. He doesn't deserve my forgiveness, or anyone's really. He's never going to change and my family needs to get that through their heads before he hurts my family again... and yes I'm human as far as I can tell, although I can't say the same for my brother...**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Young Justice, just Aria or Blade and that mystery girl...<strong>

**Oh and before I forget this chapter and the next will consist of flashbacks and memories from her past and how she knows "Ricky G." AKA Robin. **

**BTW if any of you do know Italian sorry, I used Google to translate ^.^'**

* * *

><p>The young woman closed her eyes as she lay in the metal bed, she couldn't see a thing anyways. They shut off the lights to keep her from trying to run.<p>

All she wanted now more than anything was to stay awake, the nightmares that often plagued her were not something she wanted to deal with right now. But the truth was that the sleep she had avoided for days was now taking its toll.

She let out a soft sigh and opened her eyes again, she would fight the sleep. She couldn't be weak now, especially when she was so close to getting out, of all of it.

But even as she tried to convince herself to stay awake her eyes shut and she dissolved into a deep sleep and even deeper memories.

* * *

><p><em>Her eyes watched the grass below, the seven year olds lips curled up in a small smile.<em>

_The smile disappeared as she walked away from the window and entered her room. It was kind of plain, the walls a dark violet color. The only thing that really stood out was the antique dresser and mirror standing across from her bed. Besides that there was also a walk in closet half the size of her room._

_But she'd seen this all a million times, because this was her place of comfort. The only place where she could escape every aspect of her humanity, her weakness._

_She didn't really care about the human part, after all she was just a child. That didn't mean she was stupid, though. It didn't mean she was naïve, she was just scared and confused._

_She knew it was a bad thing when her parents fought._

_Giving out a weak sigh she went over to the dresser and lifted herself up onto the stand on her knees to look into the mirror._

_Her eyes trailed down to her golden locks of hair and piercing gray eyes. Next she eyed her clothing. She wore a blue dress, a dark shade of blue. On her feet were a pair of white ballerina flats with bows for decoration. A simple but beautiful outfit in her mamma's opinion._

_That was the only true reason she wore it, too see her mother happy. Maybe then their wouldn't be so much yelling._

_But did it really make a difference? No, it didn't._

_They still fought, she still pretended to be oblivious to it all._

"_Mia melodia." A light voice spoke, lifting the girl from her thoughts. "Cosa pensa di questo tempo?" (_My melody, what do you think of this time?)

_She turned to the woman with dark black hair and eyes as gray and piercing as hers. "Niente mamma, chiedo solo." She turned back to the mirror. (_Nothing mother, just wondering.)

"_Perché non mi chiedete, sono sicuro che avrei potuto contribuire a rispondere a queste meraviglie." That was her mother, always speaking so elegantly, in her opinion. (_Why don't you ask me, I'm sure I could help answer these wonders?)

_She watched her mother approach her and grab a brush to untangle the girl's blonde mane. "What will my life be like when I'm as old as you and father, not that you are old." She spoke in perfect English._

_Her mother gave a soft laugh. "Compared to you, mio tesoro, we're ancient. And only time and the choices you make will truly tell of your future."_

_Both smiled before a frown was once again etched on the girl's face. "Mamma, do you and papa love each-other?" She asked sadly._

_Her mother sighed. "Of course we do, we're just going through a hard time now. It'll get better, lo prometto."_

* * *

><p><em>The girl sat on her legs beside her mother, sobbing. "Mamma, per favore!"<em>

_She held her mother's head in her lap, her own hands covered in blood. Her mother was dying, a deep gash in her throat. _

_She clutched her mother's hand in her own, the tears falling down. "Please, don't leave me."_

_Her mother struggled to talk, only managing to speak one last word. "Run."_

_She watched as the light faded from her eyes, her chests no longer rising for air. She didn't follow her mother's orders, instead she turned to the one who had caused this. "What have you done?" She screamed._

_He didn't answer but walked out of the room, leaving her alone without an answer. She turned away from the door and caressed her mother's long black hair, her sobs lessening. _

_Minutes later he came back in, clutching two pairs of suitcases. "Come, we're leaving." He ordered._

"_But what about mamma?" She asked._

"_We're leaving." He repeated more forcefully._

_She weakly nodded, turning back to the body. "I'll never forget you, mamma." She whispered before standing and following her father out the door and into their truck. _

* * *

><p><em>She nine year old girl waited in the truck, a bored expression on her face.<em>

_She clutched her ipod in her hands, the music blasting into her ears at high volume. It had only been two years since she'd witnessed it all, her relationship with her father incredibly strained._

_In front of her stood a large colorful tent, it only made her feel more irritated._

_Her once long flowing blonde hair was now pulled up in a very messy ponytail, her clothing consisting of a loose purple t-shirt and black jeans, on her feet a pair of black flats, it may have looked strange for a normal nine year old but she looked a little older._

_She was pissed, and the reason was standing before her. They were moving again, the fifth time since it happened. But now they weren't going to be inconspicuous, they would be hiding in plain sight. Her father and she were being offered a spot on the circus; he thought it was a good idea._

_As she watched her father and another man who she guessed was Mr. Haley exit the tent she turned off the song she was playing and opened the truck door, jumping off and putting on a fake smile. "Mr. Haley, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter. This is Aria, Aria this is Mr. Haley."_

_Aria smiled at the man. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Haley."_

_He smiled back. "On the contrary, the pleasure's all mine."_

_They all turned to see a small child running up to Mr. Haley, giggling._

_Behind him came a man and a woman, probably the child's parents. "Dick, get back here." The mother spoke as she lifted him into her arms._

_She turned, finally noticing Aria and her father. "Oh hello, you must be the new recruits."_

"_If you can call them that, they're both professional dagger throwers." Mr. Haley spoke._

"_It's nice to meet you, I'm Mary Grayson this is my husband, John and this is our son Richard." The woman spoke up. _

_The young girl smiled. "I'm Aria."_

"_So I hear you'll be staying with all of us?" John asked._

"_Yes." Her father answered. "We're going to be staying for quite some time."_

"_It'll give us plenty of time to get to know each-other, you sound like wonderful people." Mary smiled at them both._

_Aria smiled at the kind woman. "I think I'd like that."_

* * *

><p><strong>I can't help but feel that I made her life so messed up, oh well too late I already made her like this :P I've got an idea for next chapter and it'll hopefully be up by tomorrow night, it's going to be Halloween related or better said as Robin's first Halloween! <strong>

**Please Review (and I'm shocked that no one said anything of last chapter, I mean "Arsenal finished him off" should have said something to you)! **


	5. Keep You Safe

**I'd be lying if I didn't way I wasn't disappointed. Only two reviews. :'( But still, it's something, right?**

**Anyways this is still a flashback, I just didn't feel like changing it up or something like that. And they're both older, she's eleven and he's five...**

**I don't own Young Justice, just Aria.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Aria, what's Halloween?" A young voice asked out of the blue, causing the eleven year old blonde girl to look down at said voice.<p>

"Where's you hear that word?" She asked, curiosity clear in her tone.

The young five year old acrobat shrugged. "Some people were talking about how cool it would be this year, so what is it?"

The girl just leaned her head against the wall and smiled. "I once asked my _mamma_ the exact same thing, do you want to know what she told me?" His little ebony hair bobbed up and down along with the rest of his head excitedly.

Aria closed her eyes, savoring the memories. "She told me that every year, once in the same month on the same night the dead and their spirits come back. Some are evil and only want to cause harm to others but the other ones, the good ones protect us. Those good ones are our families and loved ones we lose. The only problem with it all is that we can't see them, standing right before us and they don't know we care for them. So what we do is that we dress up, we dress up as something that's not usually seen to be close to the ones we love or to hide from the scary ones."

"Like Batman?" The boy asked eagerly, his eyes shining.

The girl nodded. "Yes it can be Batman, or fairies, zombies and ghouls. Things along those lines and such, that way when they see us they know we know they're still here, and that we still care about them and will never forget." She finished with a small smile.

"Your mommy sounds smart." The boy commented.

Aria again looked down at him, still smiling. "She was, and she always had an answer for everything."

* * *

><p><em>Aim and... throw! <em>Missed target.

"Again."

_One two three, Aim and… throw! _Another miss.

"Aria, you're not focused." Her father scolded.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, papa. It's just that I'm worried, how much longer will we be staying?"

His forest green eyes met hers. "A while, what are you worried about?"

"Papa, we're getting too attached. If we stay any longer they'll catch up to us." The young girl's eyes looked dull in the tent's shade.

"I doubt they even remember us, Aria. We're safe, I promise you that." He tried to reassure.

"Ok so if we're so safe then why are we still here? Why can't we have a normal life like any other family?" She exclaimed.

He put an arm on her shoulder. "Aria, we aren't meant for a normal life."

She brushed of his arm, walking away. "I need to go, Dick's parents want me to take him out for candy tonight."

He raised a brow. "In Gotham?"

She smirked. "That's why I'm taking my blade."

* * *

><p>When Aria arrived at the Flying Grayson's trailer she knocked, hearing a giggle coming from inside. The sun was going down, making it a great time to go trick-or-treating.<p>

The door was soon opened to reveal Mr. Grayson, his eyes holding an amused glint. "Good afternoon, Aria. Come in, please."

She gave him a small smile and walked up the steps as he held the door open, only to giggle at the sight before her. A miniature Batman! "Aww, how cute!"

He crossed his small arms, frowning from behind the cowl. "It's not cute!"

She stifled another giggle as she kneeled down to his level. "No, you're right it's not. The Dark Knight isn't supposed to be cute, he's supposed to be brave and handsome but… he's not supposed to have candy either so…" She trailed off.

Dick gasped. "Okay, I'll be cute!"

The blonde girl just grinned. "Great, shall we go?"

He looked her up and down. "Aren't you going to wear a costume?" He asked.

The girl grinned again. "This is my costume, you see mamma never would have seen me in this." She noted that the boy looked confused. "She was the kind of person who wanted everyone to just show their inner beauty." She pointed to the eyeliner on her and her all gothic clothing. "She would have never let me wear this."

"Oh." He responded.

She smiled, grabbing his hand in hers.

His mother smiled warmly at both of them. "Be careful."

* * *

><p>The blonde girl trailed behind the little ebony haired boy, laughing at how excited he seemed, jumping up and down in his boots. "Slow down, kid."<p>

He giggled and came to a stop in front of her. "There?" He asked.

She crossed her arms. "Just behave, okay?"

He nodded and began walking again, until he had to turn a corner into a dark alley (because we all know dark alleys are always dangerous…)

"Why is it so dark?" He whispered.

"Because it's probably haunted." She smirked.

His eyes widened behind the cowl. "I don't want to go through there!" He whimpered.

"Hey, come on. I'll keep you safe, I promise." She smiled.

He bit his lip, holding out his little gloved hand. "Pinky promise?"

She wrapped her pinky around his. "I promise, as long as I'm around you'll always be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>I would have written more but... I just didn't really feel like it...<strong>

**Anyways mailbag time!**

**AmaraRea- You smart person, you! X3**

**FudoTwin17- I updated!**

**Now I have some news. 1) I reopened my poll and started it over, so you can go vote again! 2) On my profile I'm going to have links to pictures related to this story at the very bottom with most other links I have (clothing used, drawings, etc.)**

**3) Please Review! I want to know what you think so far, besides the more reviews the faster I'll update...**

**Now excuse me while I go get me some candy! But before I leave let me just say... THIS IT HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN! (Sorry, got that song stuck in my head...) XD**


	6. Forgiveness

**I have finished the chapter! YAYZ!**

**FudoTwin17- Aww, thank you! And I hope she does too ;)**

**AmaraRae- Thanks! XD**

**Reina Grayson- Lol we're not going to have Red Arrow torture... at least not yet! ;D**

**KikkioyshiUchiha- *gasp* You didn't know I was a nerd? Lol thanks :P**

**Anyways I don't own Young Justice, if I did Failsafe would have ended differently...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey guys, can I talk to you?" <em>Megan whispered through their minds.

"_Yeah Miss M." _Robin replied. "_What's up?"_

"_This better be good." _Artemis growled.

"_What is the problem?" _Kladur asked.

"_And can't it wait till morning?" _Whined Wally.

"_Yeah." _Superboy growled.

"_Well I was just wondering… which one of you has those emotions?"_ She whispered worriedly.

"_What emotions?" _Robin asked.

"_Well I sense someone, I don't know who, but they're sand, worried, happy and angry all at once. It's giving me a headache." _She confessed.

"_Well it's not me." _Wally spoke.

"_Or me." _Artemis mumbled, sleep already consuming her once again.

"_I do not believe it is I." _Kaldur replied.

"_Not me either." _Robin thought to them.

"_What about Supey?" _Wally asked.

"_No." _The clone responded.

"_It it's not any of you then who?" _Asked the Martian.

The answer came to Robin first. _"It's her."_

"_Her?" _Wally asked.

"_Wake up, Kid Idiot." _Artemis snapped. _"He means the girl who murdered Red Arrow."_

"_Oh." _Was his only response.

"_She didn't kill Red Arrow." _Robin defended. _"He's still out there somewhere, we just have to find out where."_

"_Wake up and smell the roses Robin, he isn't coming back." _Artemis snapped.

"_Not to prove Artemis right but it's unlikely that he'll actually come back, this is the League of Assassins we're talking about." _Wally explained.

"_I don't believe that."_ Robin replied calmly.

Artemis sighed. "_Fine, considering I won't be going to sleep any time soon let's figure this out once and for all. She's asleep, that gives Megan a better chance of probing her mind."_

"_But I promised Uncle J'onn I wouldn't." _Megan spoke, worry in her voice.

"_I do not think it's a smart idea."_ Kaldur put in.

"_What if you don't go into her mind?" _Artemis asked. _What if you send someone else?"_

"_Like who?" _M'gann asked.

"_Me, I'll go." _Robin stated.

"_No way, if you go I go." _Wally responded.

"_Fine, send them both in." _Artemis ordered.

"_I need to be closer to her."_ Megan explained.

"_I'm still not sure about this." _Kaldur sighed. "_But you'll probably do it anyways."_

Robin snickered. _"Got that right."_

* * *

><p>"So… what are we doing again?" Wally asked as they walked aimlessly though a hallway.<p>

"We're looking for clues." Robin responded.

"And it had to be you because…" He trailed off.

"Because she knows my identity and I can't risk anyone else finding out." He replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah, KF. I know you want to ask so go ahead." Robin chuckled.

"Okay, who is she?" Wally asked.

"She's an old friend, a very old friend." He replied. "She was like a sister to me."

Wally had no time to reply as they found themselves in a kitchen area with a girl around Wally's age, she was wearing a pair of purple skinny jeans and same color t-shirt, over the shirt she wore a black lace up vest. On her feet were a pair of black high-top, knee-high sneakers with four straps along the back. Her blonde hair fell loosely onto her back as she chopped some vegetables.

Wally watched the girl carefully as Robin stepped into the room. "Who is she?"

Robin didn't face him. "She's the one we're looking for."

Wally's eyes widened. "Her? She looks so… nice." He noted that the girl was humming "The Lonely" under her breath.

"Well this is her." Robin replied, looking around. "I've never seen this place before."

As Aria kept chopping vegetables both boys stood doing nothing, until a noise came from the basement.

The girl looked up in surprise, placing the knife down and walking over to the hallway carefully. "Dad?"

Both boys followed her as she approached a set of stairs that lead down. Once they were inside the dimly lit room they all gasped at what they saw. "Dad?" She screamed. "What are you doing?"

The girl rushed into the room to see a woman tied up on a chair, she was clearly terrified. Beside her stood a man with blonde hair, a scowl plastered on his face. "Just taking care of some loose ends, honey. I'll be right up."

"Please, Ben. Don't do this." The woman begged.

Robin recognized her. "Naida…"

"Dad, you promised." Aria whispered. "No more killing."

"She knows too much honey, it has to be done." He responded calmly. "Just go back upstairs."

"No, please I won't tell anyone." Naida sobbed.

"Go back upstairs, Aria." Her father ordered.

Reluctantly the blonde girl turned, walking out on the desperate woman.

"Is she really going to let him do this?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know." Robin whispered, following the girl again.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Aria paced the kitchen, both hands clutched in tight fists. "Come on, Aria. Don't be stupid, this has to happen. If it doesn't they'll catch you and they'll send him away, it's for the best."<p>

Wally and Robin stood to the side, watching the girl. "What is she doing?"

Robin didn't bother to answer as the girl walked over to a bag standing on the table. He didn't see as she pulled something out of the bag and placed it in her pocket. "I'm sorry." She whispered, walking out of the kitchen and making her was to the basement once again.

She quietly entered the room quietly, seeing that her father was interrogating the young woman. "What do you know?"

She looked at the blade in his hand. "I don't know anything, I swear." She sobbed.

"Stop lying and tell me." He demanded.

"I'm not, all I know is that I'm not the first." She spilled. "You've killed before, that much I know."

He smirked. "You see, you do know. Now all I have to do is finish this."

"Dad." Aria pleaded, making him face her. "Please don't do it, we can start over; away from here, where no one can find us."

"That's exactly why I'm doing this." He replied turning back to the woman. "She's standing in the way of our chance to be happy."

Aria stepped forward, tears trailing down her face. "If you do this then we'll just have to run again, I don't want that. I don't want to lose you, _per favore, _don't make me have to lose you."

He stroked her cheek. "You won't lose me, I promise. This changes nothing." He wrapped his arms around her as she let the tears fall.

"You're wrong." She whispered, taking out a switchblade from her pocket. "This changes everything." Before her father could comprehend what was happening, Aria thrust the blade into his stomach, making him fall back in shock.

"Aria?" He whispered as he clutched his stomach.

"I'm sorry, _papa. _I can't let you keep hurting people." She whispered before walking over to Naida.

The woman looked at the man on the floor in shock. "Why did you do that?"

Aria used the bloody blade to cut the binds off the woman. "It was either your of him, be thankful I chose you."

Naida stood up as the last of her bonds were cut loose. "What now?"

Aria grabbed the woman's hand, leading her out to the main door. She turned the woman so they faced each-other. "Naida, listen to me. I want you to run and never come back. Don't tell anyone about this either because when you do, I'll kill you." She threatened.

Naida's eyes widened but she nodded. "Thank you, Aria."

Aria wiped away any remaining tears. "I just did what should have done long ago, you don't have to thank me."

* * *

><p>The girl stood outside of the small house as she watched is silently, her eyes glowing in sadness. "It looks like you taught me well, <em>papa.<em>" She spoke to herself. "I'm sorry, but _mama _taught me better."

As she spoke she help a small lighter in her hand; lighting it slowly she dropped it on the floor, the trail or gasoline that lead to the house quickly set on fire.

Without looking back at the house the girl turned, saying her final goodbyes to her old life. "I won't forget you." She whispered. "You are still my father and I still love you, even after all the pain you've caused me."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm hoping that after the next chapter we can finally get some action, what do you think? XD<strong>

**REVIEW 'CAUSE I HAVE NO LIFE! XO**

**Oh and I have pictures of what the characters wear on my profile in case you wanted to see...**


	7. Done Deals

**I'm sorry for taking forever to update, had a little trouble figuring out what to do next but I've got it!**

** rose of darkness 469- There will be Roy in this, just not yet. And for now it's just a pissed Ollie but... who knows I might have him get all emotionally broken or something... I'm glad to hear it! :D**

** Reina Grayson- Hopefully it'll be answered in here, if not I'll explain it to you next chapter.**

**Ravenhearst- :D and I'm sorry it took so long to update.**

**FudoTwin17- Aww, I hope your breathing's back to normal now ;D**

**Jade Riddle 19- XD**

**MidnightRoulette- Thank you! **

**valkyrie-23- :)**

**I don't own Young Justice, so deal with it... or not it's not really that important...**

* * *

><p>"I need to get out of here." A voice rang in the busy streets of Gotham. "I'll take anything you can give me; money or an address, anything."<p>

The girl looked at the street as the voice spoke to her, she sighed in frustration.

"Yes, I get it. Thanks for trying anyways, Shawn… No I don't… Well I'm suck, wait what?... In that case just give me the number." She took a pen from her pocket and wrote something on her hand. "I'll talk to you later Shawn, thanks."

As the girl hung up the phone and walked away, she decided to rest for a bit so she found a nearby coffee shop and went in.

As soon as she was seated a woman came up to her. "Can I take your order?"

The girl sighed. "I'll take whatever you have that helps keep me awake, please."

The woman nodded, giving her a sympathetic smile. "I've got just what you need."

Aria nodded in thanks and looked down at the table. As the woman left she pulled out a necklace, holding it up to her face. "I don't know what to do, mama." She whispered.

The small gem that hung at the base of the necklace shone in the sunlight, making the girl look away.

And notice the man silently watching her.

She met his gaze before quickly turning away. This was one of them, the reason her father was running.

Trying to act as casual as she could she turned back to the man, only to find him gone.

She gave a sigh of relief and turned back in her seat. Big Mistake.

He was there; sitting right in front of her.

She struggled to stay calm. "W-who are you?"

He smirked, his eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. "I don't think I really have to answer that."

Closing her eyes she spoke again. "You have no business with me, it was my father who you should be talking to."

He chuckled. "My business _was _with him, but now it's with you."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't even know you."

"But I know you."

Both became deadly silent as the waitress returned with the girl's drink. "Here you go… oh, I didn't know you'd have company."

The woman eyed the blonde man. "He's just my uncle."

The woman nodded, appearing unconvinced. "Just call if you need anything, honey."

"Will do." The girl replied.

The woman warily walked away from them.

"Just tell me what you really want." Aria hissed.

"It's simple; your father's wanted dead by a couple of people." He replied.

She chuckled darkly. "It's a little late for my father, but you knew that. So what, are you here too kill me?"

He smirked. "I could do that, but it's not in my contract and I don't like to waste good talent. So I want to make you a deal."

The girl crossed her arms. "Whatever it is; count me out. I don't do deals with assassins."

He gave the girl an amused smirk. "You'd be stupid to refuse."

"Well then call me stupid and leave." She hissed under her breath.

"That's the thing, I can't just leave you all alone."

"So now you want what's best for me or what?" She snapped. "In case you haven't noticed you _kill _people."

"Of course, but so did you." He replied.

The girl forced herself to calm down. "Go to hell."

"I will, eventually. But so will you, my dear."

With a reluctant sigh the girl spoke again. "Tell me now or leave me alone."

"I think it takes guts for a girl to do what you did and you cover your tracks well, no one suspects a thing."

"No one but you." She corrected.

"I've been doing this kind of thing for a while." She didn't bother to ask what this "thing" he did was. "As I was saying; you have guts, you're smart and I hear your good with knives."

She crossed her arms. "Among other thing."

"All you'd need is some training." He finished.

The girl's eyes widened. "What's the catch?"

He shrugged. "No catch, all you have to do is agree to work for us."

"Who's us?" She demanded.

He leaned in closer. "You ever hear of the League of Assassins?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of them… you mean "us" as in them? And you want me to be trained… as one of them?" It all sounded way to suspicious to her. "And if I refuse?"

He replied calmly. "As you know, we don't leave witnesses." He pulled a card and handed it to her. "How about I give you some time to think it all through? Just give me a call if you accept, if you don't… I hope you know how to run."

She reluctantly took it. "Sure…"

"Call me Sportsmaster."

* * *

><p>"<em>So she was trained by Sportsmaster."<em> Wally concluded.

They all sat around the hallway that held Aria's cell.

"It doesn't make any sense." Artemis muttered.

"What doesn't?" Superboy asked, catching the girl off guard.

Artemis shrugged nonchalantly. _"None of it does; she murdered her own father to save an innocent woman, she worked with Sportsmaster? How is it possible we're only hearing about her now when she's been around longer that Cheshire?"_

"_Maybe she only recently started working as an official Shadow."_ Miss Martian offered.

"_Or maybe she's been covering her tracks since the beginning."_ Kaldur stated.

"_Just like Sportsmaster said."_ Robin concluded. _"It is why he wanted her."_

"_And she took the deal."_ Wally finished.

"_Or something like that."_ A voice rang through all their heads, making them jump.

"_Miss Martian, did you forget to cut the mental link?"_ Artemis asked.

"_Sorry!" _Megan gasped.

"_Don't be, I'm actually quite enjoying this." _They all heard a small chuckle.

"_You seem pretty happy for someone who murdered a part of their family." _Wally remarked.

All was deadly quiet as they waited for her response. _"What. Did. You. Say?"_

"_Good job, Baywatch." _Artemis snapped.

"_If you knew the whole story you'd shut up!" _Aria hissed. _"You would have done the same."_

"_Well then tell us, we want to know." _Robin told the girl. _"You don't have to hide anything from us."_

As the girl brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself in the other room she reluctantly sighed. _"Naida, she… she wasn't the first. And I knew she wouldn't have been the last. I had to do it."_

"_Why?" _Robin asked. _"What were you running from that was so bad?" _

Aria bit her lip. _"My dad, he wasn't as nice as he appeared to be. But he was still my dad and I still loved him."_

"_More than that woman you saved?"_ Wally asked.

"_My saving Naida had nothing to do with the love I had for her, I would have let her die if I knew my father and I could finally be free of our pasts." _She stated, much to everyone's shock.

"_Then why?" _Megan asked sadly.

Aria showed them all an image; a happy couple with their daughter all of them smiling happily at the camera. The woman had beautiful dark black hair that appeared almost black and shining gray eyes, the man had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. And finally the girl; it was obviously their daughter, the blonde hair and crystal like gray eyes visible. _"Naida wasn't the first victim; my father had murdered someone before, when I was seven. I didn't want to lose both of them so I went along with it, papa… the person he killed, well, it was my mother."_

* * *

><p><strong>So does anyone else feel like this story is finally getting somewhere? Well maybe not because you don't know what I'm planning next! MUAHAHAHAHA! XD<strong>

**No but seriously, even I can't wait till the next chapter AND I'M WRITING IT! ((((I ALSO CAN'T WAIT TILL ROBIN IS KIDNAPPED WHICH MIGHT ALSO BE NEXT CHAPTER IF I WRITE IT LIKE I WANT!)))))**

**Review and I'll update sooner, if you don't I'll probably go into depression and it'll take me a month to come out... (not kidding, it really would take me a month and I do get easily depressed... it's just that no one notices...)**


	8. Deception?

**Sorry it took so long, I honestly had no idea how to finish this chapter but I think I did good... or not...**

**Obliterator1519- Um... no comment...**

**iSniffMarkers- Typo... oh well, I don't feel like going to find it right now...**

**Jade Riddle 19- Thanks!**

**KikkioyshiUchiha- Don't worry, the wait's almost over ;)**

**FudoTwin17- You better not be lying, I still need you alive. We have to kidnap Wally, remember? XD**

**Hope y'all like it! :D**

** I don't own anything! :O**

* * *

><p>"<em>So…" <em>Aria's voice broke through all their thoughts.

"_Yes?" _Megan asked.

"_You guys aren't that bad." _The girl commented in a bored tone. _"I don't know why Speedy refused to join?"_

"_What are you talking about?" _Wally asked.

"_What? Oh yeah, I forgot about that small detail. You guys don't know anything." _She replied. _"Well, let me clear some of it up for you. There was this party, with a lot of people and I met a bunch of nice people there. I'm sure I would have been able to get along with them… if I hadn't gotten rid of my date."_

"_Wait a minute, date? You were that girl, the one with Roy!" _Wally accused.

"_You were on a date with Roy?" _Robin asked in amusement.

"_Why wouldn't I be on a date with him? He's hot, and quite useful to me." _She answered.

"_Then why'd you kill him?" _Connor asked.

"_Do you know how bad it would be if they found out I had access to one of the most hated heroes and didn't take my chance when I could?" _She retaliated.

"_That makes perfect sense." _Artemis replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_It's not supposed to make sense." _She responded seriously.

"_Was it worth it?" _Wally asked. _"Killing him because others wanted it?"_

Aria was not standing inside the room with her back to the hall. _"It's part of my job description, I'm not supposed to care."_

"_But you do." _Robin realized. _"Or else you wouldn't be talking to us."_

Aria sighed. _"The guy didn't deserve to have this happen to him, none of it."_

"_So he's really dead." _Megan concluded.

"_I had orders to erase Red Arrow from existence, and that's just what I did." _She replied, no one knowing that those words held double meaning.

"_And now you're going to pay for it." _Wally finished.

"_Wanna bet?" _She replied.

As soon as the words were heard the teens were shocked to hear an explosion from somewhere in the cave. "What was that?"

"Let's go check it out!" Wally exclaimed.

"Wait KF it could be…" Robin was cut off by the sound of whooshing air. "A trap."

"One of these days he's going to get himself killed." Artemis growled, storming off after him.

"I'll stay here." Robin told the rest of the team. "Make sure she doesn't escape."

Kaldur nodded before they left in the same direction as Kid and Artemis.

"Great." Robin sighed. "Just what we needed, more trouble."

"_More like a distraction." _Aria taunted in his head.

"_And Megan didn't cut the mental link..."_ Robin groaned. _"Wait, what?"_

"_A distraction, kid." _Aria responded.

"Why do I have a feeling this is just going to get more confusing?"

"_Because it will." _She responded. _"I once promised I'd be there for you, too keep you safe. I haven't gone back on my promise, I won't go back on my promise."_

"_Then why are you working with them?" _He demanded. _"Why are you helping them work against me?"_

"_Because I have no choice, because they gave me a second chance at life and I'm not about to go and waste that!" _She exclaimed.

"_There's always a choice. You protected me once, you helped me now let me do the same to you. Tell me what you know and we can give you another chance, one where you don't have to hurt people." _He pleaded. _"Let me help you."_

"_I'm about to piss off a large number of people, kid. Trust me when I say, you don't want to be anywhere near me right now." _She warned.

"_I want to help you, Aria. Why can't you understand that?" _He asked.

Shescoffed. _"You want to help me? Then let me go and join me, it's your funeral." _

"_I'm not joining you." _He replied.

She sighed. _"Then I'm sorry for this." _

As soon as the words entered his mind he was shocked when he felt strong arms grab him from behind, placing something over his mouth.

He gasped in shock, inhaling a sickly sweet smell before realizing what it was. "_Chloroform." _

The last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was the sound of the cell door opening.

* * *

><p>Aria grinned as she looked at her rescuer. "Took you long enough."<p>

He glared at her. "Maybe next time I'll just let you stay."

"And maybe next time I will kill Red Arrow." She replied. "Now let's go before someone figures anything else out."

"What do we do about Robin?" The ginger asked.

Aria looked at the boy on the ground. "I don't know… he's the only one who even believes you're still alive."

"Is that good or bad?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "That depends… do you want another partner in crime?"

He smirked. "I guess one more wouldn't hurt…"

Aria crouched down next to the unconscious boy. "We are going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"And a big price to pay once the Bat realizes what we've done." Arsenal put in.

She smirked. "But you forget Roy, I'm not afraid of anything anymore." Standing up she took a knife from the ginger's belt. "Take him, I'll finish off here."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Because you shouldn't."

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did you think? I kinda hate it...<strong>

**On another note, have you all seen the Justice League Unlimited Episode Kid Stuff? If you haven't go watch it... _NOW_!**

**If I died now, I'd die happy... or not... well whatever I though they were too cute, I literally squealed! Lol if you want to know how this all started let's just say I have a computer with internet access and nothing to waste my time on, you know what that results in...**

**... Oh yeah and I got a Twitter, also because of my computer and extra time... here's the link: twitter . com/#!/YJFanFiction**

**Anyways, review! **


	9. You're not dead!

**Hello my awesome people, I should be doing homework right now... and I'll get to it, eventually... just not now...**

**FudoTwin17- Lol I don't care about politeness...**

**lovinglolipop402- Thanks!**

**Reina Grayson- Lol okay... if it's for the fans then sure! :D**

**beastboy-raefan- Thank you! XD**

**I don't own Young Justice! **

* * *

><p>"We're dead, Batman's going to kill us!" Wally exclaimed. "No, I take that back. He's not going to kill us, he's going to make us suffer because he doesn't kill!"<p>

"Calm down, Baywatch." Artemis ordered. "If she took him it's for a reason, otherwise she would have just killed him here and now."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" He asked. "My best friend was just taken by a freaking assassin that murdered her own father!"

She crossed her arms. "Yes, because it means she isn't going to kill him yet. She still finds him useful and as long as he's useful he's safe."

"Besides, he's Robin. He'll find a way out." Megan reassured. "He always does, right?"

"Yes, but even so we must alert the league of this new occurrence at once." Kaldur ordered.

"Of course." Wally replied. "So… who's going to tell Batman?"

Artemis looked at everyone. "I'm not about to get anywhere near Batman."

Kaldur sighed. "As the leader, I guess it is my responsibility."

"Good luck with that." Wally muttered.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so how do I explain it to him? He's probably going to end up fighting me either way but… ugh this is so complicated!"<p>

Aria paced the small living room, her arms crossed as she contemplated her choices.

"How about just telling him the truth?" A voice behind her spoke.

She turned to him, her eye narrowed. "The truth? Do you think that telling him the truth will work?"

"If it doesn't you could always let him go." The archer replied, leaning against the wall.

Her eyes softened as she took a seat in the couch. "Roy, I didn't even want to get him involved. But these people are so fucking screwed up, I want to tell him the truth but I also want to protect him."

"Well, figure out what you are going to tell him. He'll be awake in a couple of minutes." As soon as he said that the girl was up in her feet in no time.

"And you didn't tell me this before why?" She demanded.

"You seemed preoccupied." He responded, walking away.

"You're impossible!" She exclaimed.

"I agreed to work with you, I never agreed to like it." He replied.

Her comeback was lost on her lips as a smirk began to form. "Keep talking like that and you'll truly be one of us in no time."

He sharply turned to her. "Don't say that."

"And here I thought we were having a moment." She replied. "Oh well, to each his own."

Roy snorted. "You, having a moment? That's so possible."

Aria gasped dramatically. "Is this sarcasm I hear, from you? So it's true, you can evolve." She smirked, daring him to counter the comment.

Instead he just turned back into the kitchen and left her alone.

She crossed her arms, pouting. "You're no fun."

"Speak for yourself." He responded. "Don't you have a certain boy wonder to go look after?"

She walked away, towards the rooms. "Fine, but this isn't over."

"It's a never ending battle, isn't it?" Was the last sentence she heard as she entered the room where they were keeping Robin.

She closed the door behind her, not bothering to really lock it. The room wasn't small, there was a large bed in the center and an armchair, the rest was all space. There were no windows, only blank walls; meaning no escape for the kid.

Aria placed herself in the armchair and watched him silently, he was still asleep. (Technically knocked out but whatever!)

She smiled to herself slightly, noticing how young he looked when he wasn't fighting or trying to put on a brave face like Batman. He reminded her of the kid she once knew, the one who she promised to protect.

* * *

><p>Robin woke up with a startled gasp, not knowing where he was. He sat up and noticed that he was no longer wearing his mask or utility belt… or his gloves. He was practically defenseless.<p>

But he also noticed that he wasn't being restrained, which was strange to say the least.

He willed himself to remember what had happened when a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Morning, Ricky G."

He turned to the voice, already knowing who it was. "Aria, where am I?"

She smiled. "Somewhere where the league won't find you, at least not for now." She looked at him. "What do you remember?"

"We were in the mountain… I was talking to you… and you _kidnapped _me?" He exclaimed the last part.

"Well it seems that you're memory's perfectly fine." She murmured to herself.

"Where am I?" He practically screamed.

She frowned, giving him a sympathetic glance. "Sorry, can't tell you. Come on, get up."

He looked at her as she stood from her chair. "Why?"

She smiled. "Trust me, you want to see him."

Robin reluctantly stood up, following her out the door.

He noticed the narrow hallway, keeping his eye on everything just in case.

They finally stopped in what appeared to be a kitchen; the stove stood to the far left, the fridge standing directly across from it. On top were rows and rows of cabinets, some slightly open. And finally on the center was a small round table that could sit four people.

She pulled out a chair for him to sit on. "Have a seat." When she saw that he made no move to approach it she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, remember? Now sit."

He walked over and finally took a seat, his eyes never leaving her. "So who am I supposed to meet?"

She smiled. "Hold on…" She went to stand over to the door's frame, looking out the kitchen. "He's up, Arsenal."

"Arsenal? Isn't that who you said… you know?" Robin asked, tensing.

Aria smiled. "I think it's time you knew everything kid; Speedy is dead, Red Arrow is dead. In order for everything to work out he had to die, but that doesn't mean he's gone. Meet Arsenal, my partner."

She sidestepped so he could get a better look, his eyes visibly widening at the sight. "Roy?"

Roy Harper stood beside Aria, smiling. "Hey Robin."

* * *

><p><strong>I just felt like leaving it like this, should I make my chapters longer?<strong>

**Please review, and vote on my poll... again! I added more choices in for the sake of my sanity, and I made a new YJ story... it was demanded by some people... it's called Maybe Someday and it's about Robin (soon to be Nightwing) go read it, it's no longer a one-shot! **

**REVIEW! **


	10. What about the Future?

**Sorry I took so long, I had writer's block… again…**

**I don't own anything… and forgive me for the chapter, I know it sucks...**

* * *

><p>"When I was a little my mom would take me camping, she loved nature and taught me how to love it too. We'd always look up at the stars and she'd teach me the constellations, always having a story behind them. She told me that the stars were what kept us together, the one thing we would always have in common. When she died I never looked back up again, afraid that she'd be disappointed in what I'd help do. Now, I can't help but look up and wonder if she hates me…" Aria sighed as she looked up at the stars, her feet dangling over the edge of the roof's building. "I know you're there, Roy."<p>

The archer came over, standing next to her. "How'd you know it was me?"

Her lips pulled up in a slight smirk but she didn't turn to face him. "I would have heard anyone else and Dick wouldn't have been heard at all."

"Great deduction skills." He murmured, taking a seat beside her. "You can actually see the stars here, unlike Star City."

"The irony of that sentence." She snorted, leaning back. "What about you? What was your mom like?"

He sighed. "I honestly don't know."

"Oh." Realization showed on her face. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's fine… so why are you up here?"

She smiled, looking at him. "I've never really had a chance to relax for a bit, always something in my mind keeping me busy."

"I know the feeling." He replied.

"What'll happen?" She asked suddenly, her eyes never leaving his face. "Once your job is done? Arsenal will no longer be needed and I'm pretty sure you won't stay."

"Well, I guess I haven't really thought that through." He looked at her, meeting her sparkling gray eyes. "What about you?"

She shrugged, looking away. "Turning myself in isn't really an option, maybe I'll disappear for good. Do what my dad taught me best."

He nodded, still looking at her. "So us… we'll be done once we do what we came for."

"I guess so." She smirked. "But I wouldn't worry too much about that, we still have plenty of time."

He shrugged. "Why not worry about it? It's not like we have something better to do."

She sighed. "I just… I _don't _want to think about it. I can't stand to think about it, knowing that I'll have to go into hiding again… knowing that my dad's winning!" She closed her eyes, placing her head in her hands. "I can't let him keep winning."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then don't let him win, stay with us; stay with me."

She looked up at him. "You can't be serious, I mean you're… well you and I'm a criminal. If your friends even begun to suspect that we were friends they'd lock you away with me."

"Then we make sure they don't realize it." He replied.

She shook her head. "You're impossible."

"Coming from you…" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, giving him a soft punch in the arm. "Shut up…"

He sighed as she leaned her head against his arm, feeling her warm touch of her soft skin against his. "I'm sure we could convince the League to work something out for you."

She chuckled. "Yeah, they'll totally let a trained assassin slip by."

He frowned. "You make it into a joke."

"If I don't make it into a joke I'll cry my eyes out, I'm sure you wouldn't want that." She replied.

"I'm not sure what I want." He responded.

She smirked. "For now, settle on a calm nonproductive night. Because tomorrow the real work begins."

* * *

><p>"There's nothing, okay? We've found nothing!" Artemis snapped.<p>

"There has to be something we're missing, they can't just disappear like that in under a day!" Wally exclaimed, pacing the mountain at a fast speed.

"I swear if you don't stop that I'm going to punch a hole through your skull!" She threatened, annoyed by his movement.

He stopped, arms crossed. "You happy?"

"I'd be happier if we had a clue as to where they went." She retorted.

"How did we let them get away without anyone knowing?" Megan asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find something." Kaldur replied. "Robin is smart, he'll find a way to let us know where he is."

"Here's to hoping." Wally sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea what to do for next chapter, well I do but I have no idea how to write it out… is that sad?<strong>

**Well, anyways I need to talk to you people about something important; another story idea that I have! It's important because it involves Aria…**

**Well here it is, I want to make a story were all my characters from different dimensions come into one dimension and try to destroy the Young Justice! But Aria would never hurt Robin that. So my plan is to add a bunch of my OCs from all over; like Danny from Song of The Bird, Pixel from Unexpected, Gemma from Tainted Hearts, Olivia and Angelo from Don't Share Secrets, Phoenix from End Game and some other I haven't introduced yet. For example; Ebony from my story idea Walk Away, Fae from We'll Meet Again, and a new OC named Sunny that I'm currently working on (that little psychopath throws Joker into a shark infested pool)!**

**Let me tell you more about this!**

**Well, since some of the characters aren't bad in my stories I have to make it AU (or more AU then already is…)**

**Aria AKA Blade (Untold Secrets)**

**(in her AU dimension) Her mother was killed by her father, years later she killed him and the Shadows recruited her, in her dimension she took down the Young Justice; The Light now controls everything. She killed Robin, Roy, Kaldur, and Conner. M'gann was killed by Cheshire and Artemis was the mole.**

**(in Young Justice dimension (because she needs to exist there already))- Aria Greco was circus performer in the same circus that the Grayson family lived in, her parents both lived with her. She never joined the Shadows and lives a normal life as a college student. She keeps in touch with Richard whenever she can and lived in Star City where Roy also attends College, they're classmates.**

**So tell me what you think, it's something I plan on working hard on if others support it! :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Choices

**That awkward moment when you have nothing to say .-.**

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>"Now would be a good time to explain, everything."<p>

"What's to explain?" Aria asked, walking around the kitchen and grabbing random food supplies.

"Well first of all; how can you two stand to be in the same room?" He asked. "You two are complete opposites!"

They both turned to each-other, Aria smirking as she leaned against the stove. "We're not that different..."

Roy nodded in agreement. "We're alike enough to have one common goal."

"And what goal is that?" Robin demanded.

The blonde girl hesitated. "Over the last couple of months I have been helping Roy gather information on the Shadows."

"Why do I not like where this is going?"

She ignored him. "There were some... _intresting _revelations."

"When you say intresting you mean..." Robin motioned for her to continue.

"The Light."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "The... Light?"

Roy counted off with his fingers. "Cadmus, Mister Twister, Santa Prisca, Dr. Serling Roquette, the Fog, Klarion."

"Bialya, Rhelasia, Belle Reve, The Brain, The Injustice League." Aria finished. "All the Light's handywork."

"But we thought the Injustice League was responsible." Robin told them.

Aria shook her head, turning the dial on the stove. "You thought wrong."

"And that's not just it." Roy put in, crossing his arms. "The mole is working for them."

The girl huffed, a frying pan in hand. "Roquette was suppoed to be mine..."

Both boys chose to ignore her comment. "Why didn't you tell the League?"

"We don't need the League." Aria snapped.

"If the League intervined then it wouldn't take _them_ long to realize that they had a mole, and they'd kill whoever they thought it was." Roy replied calmly.

"In other words you would have found my body lying at the bottom of a ditch soon enough." The woman clarified, sighing.

"We could get you protction." Robin told her worriely.

"Thanks but no thanks boy wonder, but you can't help me anymore" She smiled sadly. "I've done enough things to get me landed in Belle Reve along with the other baddies."

"Yet, you two think you can handle this on your own?" He asked disbelievingly. "That is so not asterout."

Aria raised an eyebrow, turning back to him. "Asterous?"

"I don't feel like explaining right now." He replied.

"In all honesty we didn't plan ahead." Aria smirked. "Figured we'd wing it."

"So you have no plan?"

"... No."

"How are you two even alive?" He exclaimed.

"Experience, mainly." Aria replied, placing a plate of pancakes on the table as she set herself back on the table. "Eat up."

Robin watched as she grabbed one of them, ripping a piece off and placing it in her mouth. "I forgot about your eating habits, and do you realize that it's already lunch time?"

Her eyes widened, turning towards the clock on the wall. "Shit! Hate to eat and run but I have to work for a living."

"Doing what?" Robin asked.

She looked down at him, purse in hand. "Best not to ask, Ricky G."

He glared, "Don't call me that, I'm not a kid anymore."

Her smirk widened as she made her way to the door. "Last time I checked, you were still younger than me."

* * *

><p>"What. Did. You. Do?" She asked slowly, in a hushed whisper. "This wasn't part of the plan!"<p>

The man shrugged, calmly replying. "I got one of the League members of your back, you should be thanking me."

"This is bad, Laurence." She sighed, running a hand over her hair. "Really bad."

"Relax, little girl." He told her. "Just keep doing what you were ordered, I'll take care of the rest."

She exhaled slowy, taking a look inside the empty building, her eyes landing on the uconsious blonde.

Black Canary.

"You've become a cliche, Mr. Crock." With that said she turned away quickly without another word.

But she wasn't about to leave the woman alone, with her luck Sportsmaster would kill her.

She made a split second desision, turning to the emergency ladder and swinging herself over the railing silently. Once she was on she climed up, making her way to the roof.

Her eyes landed on the air vents and she silently swore; it would be a tight fit.

She looked around, hoping to find another way in... she found none. "Dammit."

Reluctantly, she crouched down and unscrewed the cover. When it was competely off she pulled it off and sat down beside the opening, she pulled her legs in first before letting her whole body slip in.

The space was barely enough for her to crawl through.

Why was she even doing this? Common sense was telling her to walk away, to listen to Sportsmaster... why wasn't she listening? She knew, or at least she thought she did.

It was because of him, because seeing his face when she'd come and tell him that Dinah Lance was gone. And she'd be to blame, of course she would.

The plan would go down the drain, they'd turn her in to them, to the League.

And this time... this time she wouldn't escape, they'd make sure of it.

She'd have to pay for every single life she had stolen.

That was why, right?

Deep down she could care less if the woman died, died like her mother; with no one to protect her...

She didn't care, she refused to care.

It didn't make a difference in her life... it didn't...

If she was trying to convince herself, it didn't work.

She kept on crawling through the vents, hoping to reach Dinah quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>So... review please! I'll update sooner, promise! :D<strong>


End file.
